Begging For It
by Anarchist 9
Summary: FTM Ray (once Rachel) moves to Lima from Miami and meets Quinn Fabray. Will love blossom?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Title:** Begging For It (Title may change)

**Summary:** FTM Ray (once Rachel) moves to Lima from Miami and meets Quinn Fabray.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** OOC, Transsexualism, Adult Situations, etc.

**Note:** **_(_**_**NO MINORS PLEASE. Only of legal aged people may read this.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_January 11_

My mother was really excited about moving to Lima. Me? I was not convinced. Compared to Miami, there was nothing to do here. I had only agreed so that I can be closer to my mom. I mostly lived with my dads. I took off my headphones and rested it around my neck. She pulled up the driveway of our new house…mansion. I personally have never seen it until now. She went house hunting and left me back in Miami. Frankly, I was surprised that a mansion was even Lima.

She killed the engine and looked to me, excitedly. "So? What do you think?"

I forced a smile, "It looks haunted."

My mother, Shelby scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Ray." She got out of the car and I followed, never taking my eyes off the cold mansion. It was too much. It was only going to be the two of us. And I will be leaving very soon. I am a senior so this was my last year.

I was homeschooled for most of my life after I discovered who I really was. Since I was young I realized that I was a male. After getting my ass kicked almost every day, my parents pulled me out and my dad Leroy started homeschooling me. It was also during that time when my three parents and I thought it would be best to start my hormones, surgeries, etc.

I am thankfully completely done and am very happy to say that there are no traces of my "old self". I guess I would be considered a 'pretty boy' with similar body build as Taylor Lautner. I worked out a lot and had good muscle definition. I am strong and have a lot of stamina.

"Here." I barely had a chance to catch the duffle bag my mom threw me. "Start unpacking."

* * *

><p>I opened the front door and cautiously stepped in. The door creaked loudly, only adding to the uneasiness I was feeling. It was a nice, luxurious place. It had all hard wood flooring and the stairs, trimming were cherry wood. I would've liked it more if I didn't feel afraid. I set the boxes and duffle bag to the side and walked further in. I took a quick look around the house before setting the boxes in the right rooms.<p>

I did all the heavy lifting, whatever my mom couldn't pick up and carry, I did for her. We had to wait for the movers to arrive before we got all our stuff.

"This wasn't the best idea." I said. We were done unpacking everything from the car. I was sitting on the hard wood floor. All the furniture was still with the movers.

"Relax Ray. I just spoke with the movers and they said they will be here in two and a half hours." She said, scrolling through her phone.

I ran a hand through my short cropped hair in frustration. What was I suppose to do during that time?

"Have you looked into therapists in this area?" My mom asked

I rested my hand under my chin. "No."

"You best get started." She replied. Back in Miami, I was seeing a therapist for my insomnia, rage issues and my coping with my fear of rejection.

"Right." I wasn't thrilled about it.

* * *

><p>By the time I found the right therapist and scheduled for an appointment, my mom said our stuff arrived. When I got out to the front, they were already carrying the sofa and beds in. I ran to the back of the truck and found what I was looking for, my red, black and silver motorbike. I dragged it out and started to make my way to the garage.<p>

"My, my my." I jumped in surprise. Behind me was an older woman in her late 30s to early 40s. She looked uppity high class. She wore a white pencil skirt, white blouse, white high heels, pearl earrings and a huge rock of a ring on her finger.

"I've been waiting to meet my new neighbors." She stretched out her hand, "My name is Cassandra Williams." Her eyes quickly traveled over my body but I caught it.

I took her hand, "Hi. I'm Ray. Nice to meet you."

"Hey kid, where does this dresser go?" One of the movers said, out of breath. One mover on each side was struggling to hold it up.

"Master bedroom." I answered.

I looked back at Ms. Williams, she was looking at my forearm that had a Grim Reaper tattoo. I also had a tattoo of a scorpion on the side of my neck. "I have to go." I said

She nodded, "Tell your mother I said hello for me."

I nodded and grabbed the handles and started dragging my heavy bike. A woman walking her dog paused, "Welcome to Lima, the city of single and divorced moms." She didn't give me a chance to respond before continuing on. I guess she knew Ms. Williams character.

* * *

><p>It was an all day thing getting our stuff inside. Even with all of our furniture placed and our belongings in boxes, I could see the house was too big. There would still be a lot of empty spaces.<p>

While my mom and I were eating, she delivered the shocking news that I would be starting school the next morning. I had thought we agreed she would give me a few days to adjust. That dream was dead.

After making my bed, I took a shower and got ready for bed. I didn't get much sleep that night. It was new surroundings and I was thinking about school.

* * *

><p>I sprang up when my alarm went off. I shut it off and calmed my rapid heartbeat. After ten minutes, I was awake enough to get up. I shivered as my warm feet hit the cold wooden floor. I grabbed my 'Insanity Max:30' DVD and practically tiptoed all the way downstairs. I wanted to be careful because if I woke up my mom, it was like waking up a pissed off bear.<p>

I did my workout and wrote down my maxout time and jumped in the shower. I dressed myself in dark blue wash jeans, black fitted t-shirt, belt and black boots. I put my scorpion folding knife in my pocket. I took MMA classes and know how to fight but I feel more secure with added protection.

"You're up early." I said, seeing my mom drinking her coffee at the table.

"Where did you get that red mark?" She asked pointing to my chin.

"I'm not used to working out hardwood floor. I slipped." I said, making a bowl of oatmeal.

"Are you going to be joining any clubs?" She asked, taking another sip.

"I don't think so." I said

"You like to sing. Maybe you should join the glee club."

"No." I may have been homeschooled but even I know that certain people get bullied. I'm not giving them any more ammo.

I finished my breakfast and got up from my seat when she grabbed my arm, "Ray, I don't want any trouble. You hear?"

I nodded, "I'll do my best." She just rolled her eyes. Hey, I wasn't going to be anyone's bitch.

I put on my mirror aviator sunglasses and brown leather jacket. I put on my helmet and rolled my motorbike onto the street. It was really bright out but still very cold. The sun had made an appearance and was almost blinding. I waved to Ms. Williams who was in her front yard getting ready to leave. She smiled brightly and waved her hand back.

I turned on the ignition and headed to school.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
